


Grandma in the Attic

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>crime scene in an attic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grandma in the Attic

Only the few oldest houses in Miami had attics. The newer housing designs didn't see the necessity of them. Calleigh liked them. They reminded her of growing up in Louisiana, without the dead body of course. The winter had been mild and the body simply shriveled up, essentially mummifying it. I would be up to Alexx to determine cause of death. The only thing they could tell was that it was an older woman by her grey/white hair. Grandma had 'disappeared' months ago and judging by the sold sign on the house a member of the family wanted her out of the way to take advantage of the real estate boom in the area.

Calleigh stayed with Alexx as the ME gently prepared the elderly lady for transport back to the morgue. She'd take the anger she felt at the family out later and the hand suddenly resting on her back told her there would be retribution handed down in spades. Crimes against children and the elderly made Horatio crazy.


End file.
